battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doc.Richtofen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frostbite Engine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 20:53, 6 February 2010 Re:Edit count I missed it :( anyway that is cool, congratulations. But before 1911, there is 1887 ;) --CallofDuty4 08:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Much appreciated. Thanks for helping out. I've gotten a new computer and everything, so once I install BF2/2142 and pray that Punkbuster doesn't screw with me, I can get back to contributing. --LOL.its.Neotails 21:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) About the backup.......... Sup. I'm really not sure about the decision about sending backup from CODWiki. RIght now, I think a few users are gonna be arses and screw the wiki up. I hope the decision of yours isn't gonna screw all of us over. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 23:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think FPS's concerns, while a bit harsh, are justified. I don't mind help, but this is not COD Wiki, just be respectful. Bondpedia 16:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Help Just to reiterate, I have no problems with you helping out, but can you ensure that your 'task force' shows some decency before I have to block them (User talk:Imrlybord7#Your comments, User talk:Peter Griffen Boy#Calling Callofduty4 a hypocrite on his talk page). Bondpedia 17:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the apology, but I think I contacted you in haste, the issue with Imrlybord7 seems to have been a simple misunderstanding and overreaction that has hopefully been resolved. And regarding the 'takeover', my choice of words was poor, your help is greatly appreciated. Bondpedia 18:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. Actually, I did have COD 1 and 2 but I never bought any of the others. I also was once really into Medal of Honour (or Honor if your not British), I had Allied Assault and Spearhead. I'm very busy these days, so I rarely get time to play properly, but I still play them occasionally. Bondpedia 19:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh really, whereabouts? - Bondpedia 19:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Near Derby - Bondpedia 19:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) CoD Wiki I might consider it. But my knowledge isn't huge, and I am very busy. If I did join up then I would only really be able to work on corrections and formatting rather than editing. Bondpedia 19:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:BFBC2 No, my brother was playing. I saw your message pop up and I'' replied to it. I'll be going on soon though... It's an epic game. --Callofduty4Talk 19:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you COD Wiki for assistance I just want to thank COD wiki for helping us out, you can't imagine how long i've been waiting for editors more competent than myself to help out this wiki so thank you alot, i now have the motivation to continue editing on this wiki, i'll start now by making bad company 1/2 maps pages. DEathgod65 :D 14:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I've got Call of Duty 1 and 2 I;ve played and beaten every single one (it's been some time)/ Templates for Weapons Nice work with the template for 'Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2'. I'd like you (or someone else) to update it a bit, as there's still a few red links in there. Also, would you (anyone else) like to make a few more of those weapon templates? I'd appreciate it if you made one for Battlefield 2. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 00:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I've already filled up most of the red links, the only ones left need to be created. DEathgod65 :D 01:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? I'll join the BATF. I've made my first edit on Preston Marlowe. DevilWarrior112 17:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) BATF Thank you very much. Sorry, I thought I had replied here. My bad. Bondpedia 18:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I did have a PS2, but now I've just got my trusty PC. - Bondpedia 19:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) PCs not bad. I don't anticipate getting a console any time soon, no. Bondpedia 20:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) hmm... You said on FPS's talk page that I had been doing the most work out of anyone on the BATF team, while that might be true, none of that work would have been done if you hadn't thought up the idea. On behalf of everyone on the BATF team, I thank you for this. It's been a huge success. I'll be on here until around the end of March, and I'll keep on popping in to check it out often. Hopefully this place will be a thousand times better than it was before we came in. --Callofduty4Talk 21:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. --Callofduty4Talk 21:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't get your message until now. Things are fine thanks. I'm quite busy at the moment so I can't edit as much as I would normally be able to. How are things for you? We should try and play BFBC2 together again sometime. I unlocked the M16A2 last night, and it's pretty incredible. One thing this game does is ensure that the guns that are unlocked later are better (or at least the same) than the ones unlocked first. One thing CoD doesn't do (M4A1 vs. F2000). --Callofduty4Talk 17:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::So far I've unlocked the GOL Sniper Magnum. Probably my favourite bolt-action, but I haven't tried the M95 Barrett .50cal yet. Have you unlocked the M95? --Callofduty4Talk 18:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry again, I had to get off the computer to finish my homework. I'm rank 13 or 14 I think. The SV98 is quite good, I like it more than the M24. The SVU is pretty rubbish IMO. The SVV Snaiperskaya Special or whatever it is (The second-last one to be unlocked) is so cool - it's fully automatic and silenced. Stick a red dot sight on it and you pretty much got yourself an overpowered SMG. Speaking of SMGs, I haven't unlocked ''any of them yet :P --Callofduty4Talk 19:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Deletion category Thank you, I hadn't thought of that. I did plan to make a delete request template with a related category but never got round to it, I'll make one this week. - Bondpedia 16:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Play ZANI BIESZOM with me. BC2 Singleplayer could we get an editing drive on the singleplayer levels, because i can't find articles on most of the singleplayer missions. right ho, as soon as i killl that havoc on cold war (see the level article) i'll get right on it 06:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Despite my occasionally brusque exterior, I am actually quite well versed in the ways of etiquette and decency, and I always convey what I consider to be an amount of gratitude that is appropriate to the situation. Imrlybord7 21:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) BAFT Can i be apart of it mate,and can you put a clan tag on BC2? 20:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Gman, you can make a clan tag, just press start (on the ps3) on the mode selection screen and enter the clan tag there I dont have it yet,but was wondering BFWC (Battlefield Wikia Clan)?. 20:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) That would be an ok idea, mine's M1A2 Featured Image OK, I'll change it. By the way, what is the copyright status on it? - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield: BC 2 Levels Hey, I need a user I can really trust here = You! Could you get me a list of the levels of BF:BC2? If you could I'll write up a plotline for the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 page, it needs some actual content. Smuff 17:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, this wiki seems to still be in abit of dissarray, but we seem to be doing a good job =D I'll see about making a level template aswell, it'll help me for the CoD wiki xD Smuff 17:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC)